


Ends in Tears

by lesbianmezzo



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Angst, Gang AU, Haru is his secretary, M/M, Makoto is the boss, Nagisa is the hitman sorta guy, Reigisa Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmezzo/pseuds/lesbianmezzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working under the command of Makoto, Nagisa loves his life on the dark streets with a gun in his hand, going home to his best friend and lover, Rei. But can they sustain their relationship in a time of guns, gangs, and trilby hats?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ends in Tears

"GET IN THE CAR HAZUKI!" Rin yelled from the passenger seat of the car. Nagisa came running out of the warehouse, gunshots at his heels. He leapt into the backseat, gun still warm in his hand.

"Sou- get going before we get shot!" Rin said, gritting his teeth. They tyres scraped across the tarmac and onto the road.

"He isn't going to like this. That's the third time this month." Rin said, refusing to look at his face. "I can't back you up this time, you know that. I can't put me and Sou in danger again."

"It's not my fault, it's the planning. We need someone who can predict their movements. That Nitori seems to know exactly what we're gonna do at any given time-"

"Shut it. You can talk to him about this. Don't talk to me, I can't do anything. Look, I like you, Hazuki, you're a valued member of our group, but if you keep it up like this... Who knows what he could do. That guy has more anger and repressed emotions than his smile presents."

"How do you know, Matsuoka?"

Rin shrugged and glanced at Sousuke. "I can tell."

They pulled into a small alleyway, streetlights providing minimum light and just enough to see the number 6 on the door.

"Hazuki." Rin turned to face him. "Good luck."

Nagisa pushed open the car door and stepped onto the pavement. "Thanks."

As soon as he had closed the car door, they were pulling out onto the road again, leaving him stranded. He swallowed, adjusting his suit and hat. He knocked on the door three times. It was opened slightly to reveal a set of icy blue eyes staring at him through the gap.

"Hazuki"

"It's me."

The door was opened to reveal Haruka, black hair falling into his eyes, and icy blue eyes still fixated on Nagisa.

"You know he's waiting for you."

"How did you get on his good side? Does he even have a good side? He's-"

"That's a secret, Hazuki."

"Is it though? Funny how you never call him by his 'work title' as he calls it."

"Look, you're already on the edge. Don't push yourself off by making stupid retorts to our...more personal endeavours."

Nagisa smirked.

"This is why he doesn't like you. Go through to him, will you? It's getting late."

"Alright... 'Haru-chan'"

"Where did you hear that you little- just go."

His office was bare, except a wooden desk with four drawers and a typewriter, and two chairs either side of it. He sat at the desk drinking a glass of whiskey, pouring over a few sheets of paper.

"Nagisa. Come in!" He said with a smile. Nagisa thought it was too sweet a smile. You put too much trust into a sweet smile.

"Machete." This was a cover name; which was probably achieved by a typo, or a misreading.

"How're you? Would you like a drink? Take a seat!"

Makoto's smile faded as he sat down opposite Nagisa. "Now, could you tell me what happened in that warehouse with the Mikoshiba brothers?"

Nagisa sat silent, avoiding eye contact.

"No. You don't need to because I already know." Makoto opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a file. "Look. If you continue to be unco-operative then there will be consequences. We took you on because you had nothing, we employed you as the youngest member of our group, because I took pity on you. And what do you give me back?"

Nagisa refused to make eye contact. Perhaps his eyes had once been kind- but now, they could turn a man to stone.

"I don't think you really understand what is on the line here, Hazuki. Not just for us, but for you personally."

Opening the file and sliding it in front of Nagisa, he revealed a familiar face. "Rei Ryugazaki. Works for a paper in an office uptown. Your flatmate. Seem familiar?"

Nagisa nodded. Oh he was so familiar. Rei was the one constant in his life. Who was always there when he came back from a job at 2 am? Who was always the one to take him to coffee houses at 8 in the morning just before work because if he left it any longer he knew Nagisa would never get up. He was perfect. And even on the photo, not a hair out of place, straight glasses, tie just symetrical enough to be 'beautiful'.

"We gave you everything. We can take away everything." He poured himself another whiskey. "Go home. Sort yourself out, Nagisa."

Nagisa left the office, catching Haruka's eye as he passed, and with the clinking sound of another glass of whiskey being poured, he heard the sound of two hushed voices laughing, and he left the building.

\---

10 minutes, thirty minutes, 1 hour, 3 hours, who cares. Nagisa walked the long way home. The long way home via the bar. It didn't matter how much damn alcohol he drunk, as long as he could forget the previous encounter and have enough of a headache in the morning to regret it.

Nagisa stumbled home to his apartment, dragging himself through the streets in the bitter cold, eyes blinking at the early sunrise, a glow of orange crawling into the city.

The building Nagisa lived in was a medium sized block of a flats; his neighbours were relatively tolerable, but he never got too friendly with anyone- just in case.

Until recently.

Nagisa lived in number 7, on the third floor.

Along with Rei.

Nagisa attempted to put his key into the lock: to no avail.

The door opened slightly.

"Nagisa?"

"Oh, Rei-chan." He slurred.

Nagisa pushed open the door and toppled into Rei, who caught him helped him stumble to the sofa. He fell backwards on to the sofa, Rei looking down at him. Nagisa pulled one of Rei's hands to his cheek,

"Good god, Nagisa, look at the state you're in. What are you doing to yourself?"

"Drink...ing..."

"Again? You're better than that, I know. Do you need anything?"

"You..."

Rei rolled his eyes as Nagisa giggled quietly.

"Come on. Get to bed, you ridiculous thing."

To the neighbours, they were flatmates. To Rei's colleagues, they were friends. To each other: they were everything. The stars in each other's eyes, the smile on their faces, the chuckle in the early morning.

With his face upon Rei's chest, pulled close by the arm around his waist, Nagisa should've felt safe.

"Goodnight, Nagisa."

" 'love you."

"I love you too."

He should've.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters!   
> Hilariously, this was written as payment to a friend after I missed a choir rehearsal. (Sorry rhi). The Machete thing was a typo from the same friend, and that's where the au originated. It's technically for the reigisa week prompt but anyhow- enjoy.
> 
> P.S look forward to aNGST


End file.
